Just Another Day
by Ichimaru Miwa
Summary: Set about a year after the betrayal of Aizen. Gin returns to the Soul Society, with some new characters in tow. Aizen is experimenting with some new powers discovered in Hollows, and chaos follows.
1. New Faces

Okay, This is my first fanfic, and I know there are A LOT of OOC-ness. There's a lot of spoilers, bad language, and adult content. Rated M.

Couples:

Hinamori and Own Character

Hitsugaya and Own Character

Kuchiki (Byakuya) and Own Character

Aizen and Own Character (later)

Matsumoto and Own Character

Ichimaru and Own Character

* * *

Hitsugaya blinked at the blinding flash of light. He had been talking over the latest reports with Matsumoto. He blinked again and turned to his lieutenant. Her wide eyes told him that she saw it too. He held out his hand, silently commanding her to stay put. He crept up to the place he saw the light meet the ground. He pushed aside the long grasses and saw, cradled in the roots of a tree, a girl. She was beautiful, her long dark hair cradling her bare breasts. Her long legs were pulled up and her arms crossed into a fetal position. Hitsugaya shrugged off his white captain's robe, and gently laid it over to the girl's body. 

"Matsumoto." Hitsugaya called over to the woman impatiently looking around. "Come quietly." He whispered. Matsumoto picked her way through the grasses and stood behind her taichou.

"Where'd she come from?" Matsumoto asked

Hitsugaya shrugged. "We need to get her inside. The morning is still cold and she might become ill."

Matsumoto nodded and lifted the naked girl. Hitsugaya led the way to the 10th division's office. Matsumoto laid the girl down on the couch and waited for further instructions. Hitsugaya looked around and for the first time in his life felt lost. He shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know to do, Rangiku."

Matsumoto nodded. "Erm.. You stay here and watch her, in case she wakes, and I'll go find some spare clothing." She nodded. "That'd be best." Hitsugaya nodded and took a seat next to the couch. "Hurry."

Matsumoto rushed out the door and ran to her rooms, where she found a black kimono with white flowers. Tucking the kimono under her arm she hurried back to the office. She rounded a few corners, and then hears a slight commotion. She slowed down, and found Kira, Renjii, and Kuchiki standing wide eyed into the office. Swearing under her breath, she slipped between Kira and Renjii. She covered her mouth to keep from laughing at the scene that unfolded in front of her eyes.

The dark-haired girl no longer had the serene expression of sleep. The girl had bluish gray eyes, which sparkled with anger. Her pale cheeks were flushed with embarrassment and she almost desperately clutched the robes around her small frame. Her curves were clearly visible, but not overly so.

The girl was by Matsumoto's desk, grabbing every potential missile and throwing them at the desk Hitsugaya was using for cover. Hitsugaya glanced over to the door as a chair few by, and caught sight of Kuchiki, Renjii, Kira, and Matsumoto shaking with her silent giggles. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and shouted over the girl's screaming.

"Matsumoto do something!" Matsumoto nodded and peeked into the room. When the girl finally ran out of things to throw, Matsumoto hurried to her side and calmed her down.

Kira and Renjii finally lost their composure and fell to the floor, roaring with laughter they clutched their sides in pain and finally calmed down enough to get up and resume their walk past the office. Hitsugaya crept across the office and headed out the door. The girl saw him over Matsumoto's shoulder and yelled, "Pervert!"

Hitsugaya poked his head in and yelled back, "I AM NOT A PERVERT! I WAS TOLD TO STAY WITH YOU SO I DID!" Hitsugaya and the girl gave each other twin glares.

Matsumoto shook her head, "Taichou, go. I'll take care of her." Hitsugaya nodded and shut the door behind him. The girl looked up at Matsumoto.

"Taichou?" The girl asked.

Matsumoto nodded and said, "Hitsugaya is my Taichou. From the 10th Division."

The girl's eyes widened, "the captain of the 10th Division?"

Matsumoto nodded. "Who are you?

The girl shook her head. "Sakura."

"Just Sakura?" Matsumoto asked. Sakura nodded.

Matsumoto held out the kimono. "You can get dressed while you tell me where you came from and why you're here."

Sakura took the kimono and turned away from Matsumoto. She let the white robes slip from her shoulders, and worked on getting into the layers of the kimono. "I'm from the Rukongai. I don't know why I'm here, because my cousin sent me here. I felt his presence carry me."

Matsumoto nodded and began to help Sakura. "Well, I'm not sure you left quite the impression on Hitsugaya."

Sakura blushed. "What's going to happen to me?"

Matsumoto frowned. "Well I don't know. I wouldn't imagine too much." Matsumoto gently put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I need to take you before the captains."

Matsumoto led Sakura over to the door. As Sakura stepped out, Shunsui Kyoraku appeared at the doorway. Sakura let out a short bark like scream and swung her leg up instinctively. The top of her foot contacted the underside of Kyoraku's jaw making a slightly sickening crunching sound. Kyoraku was knocked back off his feet and landed on his back several feet from his original spot. Sakura covered her mouth with her hands and looked over at Matsumoto. Matsumoto looked curiously over at Kyoraku and shrugged.

"Let's get him to Unohana." Matsumoto said. Sakura nodded and together they half-carried and half-dragged the man to the Fourth Division quarters. Unohana looked over Kyoraku and then turned her attention to Sakura. Matsumoto explained the story, and Unohana felt the need to comfort Sakura, even though Unohana knew Sakura was more than what her small frame suggested. Unohana sent Hell butterflies to the other Divisions, calling a meeting. By the time Matsumoto, Sakura, and Unohana got to the meeting, all remaining captains and lieutenants were present. Sakura looked around and counted those wearing the captains' robes, minus Hitsugaya, whose robe was neatly folded in Sakura's hand.

"So few?" Sakura asked. Matsumoto nodded.

"Well, after-" Matsumoto began saying before a loud crash sounded above their heads. The ceiling collapsed, and the Captains and Lieutenants scattered. When the dust cleared, they saw the dark silhouette

"Well, the captains are here." The figure said in a rich, mildly accented voice. The Soul Reapers stared at him, and moved away slightly when the figure lifted a huge sword that faintly glowed with a dim red aura. Sakura let out a soft cry and ran up to the figure, tightly embracing him.

"Masayo! You came!" She said.

"Hello, Hikari no Mateus." Masayo whispered lovingly. The captains watched the scene with mild interest, and the captains closest to the mess looked around in dismay as the rest of the left side of the ceiling fell, revealing a new figure. This one was the same height as the first, Masayo, but had a more feminine stature, but held a more highly concentrated amount of spiritual pressure. All of the captains sighed in unison. It would take a long time to replace the ceiling. The woman turned her attention immediately to Hinamori, the closest captain.

"Well aren't you a cutie!" the woman said before letting out a loud scream. "BYAKUYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She yelled. Captain Kuchiki stepped forward and covered the woman's mouth.

"What are _you_ doing here, Mateus?" Kuchiki asked in a low growl. Mateus narrowed her eyes at Kuchiki, then swiftly drove her left knee up between his legs.

"I CAME HERE TO FIX MASAYO'S DUMB MESS!" she yelled. Kuchiki was back on his feet, and again in Mateus' face, but his tenderized lower body was slightly turned away."Why are they here?" Kuchiki whispered in a softer tone.

"Masayo sent Sakura here because there was a Hollow attack on the village. We were too far away, and couldn't reach them in time." Mateus said. Kuchiki nodded and turned to the other captains.

"Send them outside." Kuchiki told Mateus over his shoulder. "We'll take this up with the captains and lieutenants."

"What'll we say?" Mateus asked as she wrapped her index finger around Kuchiki's. Kuchiki gave her a hesitant smile.

"Everything." He said. "It's the best thing to do." Mateus smiled and nodded. She glanced over at Masayo, who was quickly explaining everything to Sakura.

"Masayo." Mateus called over. Masayo glanced up, and tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Take Sakura outside, and behave yourselves for a few minutes." Masayo rolled his eyes and tugged Sakura outside into the bright garden. When the door slid shut, Kuchiki gestured the captains over and let Mateus tell her story.

Outside, in the garden

Sakura laughed as Masayo glared up at her. They were walking around a rosebush when Masayo tripped over a sleeping girl. The girl had short, thick, black hair that was messily kept up by a pair of wooden chopsticks. The girl's bangs hung over her face, but you could still see the girl's sky blue eyes. The girl introduced herself in between laughs as Mio Takani, Lieutenant of the Third Division. Mio and Sakura became quick friends, and instantly began to talk about anything and everything. Masayo rolled his eyes and climbed up on the roof. He laid down on the edge of the building and fell into a light slumber. Mateus found him like this, and couldn't resist poking fun at him. She stood by his head, and lightly tugged on his hair. Masayo swatted sleepily at her hand, missed and hit himself on the nose. He opened his eyes and glared at her.

"Mateus, grow up." Masayo growled. Mateus smiled.

"Never." She laughed and pushed Masayo over the side of the building. He fell into a cherry tree, and then tumbled down before slipping through two branches and landing spread-eagle on the grass. Mateus laughed and jumped down beside him.

"Oops. Masayo-kun found the ground!" Mio called over before she and Sakura burst out laughing. Masayo shook his head and accepted Mateus' hand when she offered to help him up.

"This is going to be a very long year." He said to nobody. Mio nodded and twisted the chopsticks out of her hair.

"You know, you could ask to apply for a job in the Gotei 13. Then you could help the Captains and stuff. I'm sure you heard about the chaos from last year, but you know, I think you could get the trust of the captains fairly easy." Mio announced.

"I don't want their trust. I want to see my only family safe." Masayo said quietly. "I want to see Mateus smile like she used to, before…." Masayo's voice drifted off, hinting that he wanted to be alone. Sakura read her "father's" body language and lightly tapped on Mio's head. When Mio looked up, Sakura jerked her head to the left and the two girls left Mateus and Masayo alone.

"You know, you can't stay lonely forever." Mateus leaned casually against the tree. "One day, you'll find yourself in love. She will be everything you ever dreamed about, and you'll push her away. You'll be too scared to admit you love her, and she will never even know. You haven't let anybody in since you were little. Yeah, you adopted Sakura, but that was because you felt like you needed to. I know you two carry that special bond, but that too, was caused because you needed to."

"I don't need your pep talk, Mateus." Masayo glared at her, his purple eyes darkening. "Before you go giving me this shit about not letting people in unless I needed to, look at yourself. The only reason you let that punk Hitsugaya in was because he got you with child. The only reason you let that Kuchiki guy in was because he saved your boy's ass, then got you with child again. I may only have Sakura, but at least I don't lie around with her. I loved her first. You don't know shit about that-" Masayo was cut off by a hard smack across his face. He fell backwards and reached up with his hand to cover his stinging cheek. He looked up at Mateus, who slowly lowered her hand. She was shaking from head to toe, and her eyes were watery from unshed tears.

"Remember where you came from, boy, and who you are dealing with." Mateus said through clenched teeth. She turned on her heel and stiffly marched away. Masayo looked down at his feet and sighed. He got up and walked down to the place where Mio and Sakura were skipping small round rocks in the pond. He sat next to Sakura and wrapped his arm around her waist. She rested back against him and laid her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled.

"It'll be okay. She'll cool off and you can go talk to her. You both said mean things, but you're still family." Sakura whispered softly in his ear.

"More or less." Masayo sighed and nuzzled into Sakura's neck. Sakura giggled and wiggled away from him. He smiled and watched Mio and Sakura tossed pebbles across the pond for a few hours, before standing up and stretching. "Sakura, its time for sleep."

"Where? Are we sleeping on the ground or in Matsumoto's rooms?" Sakura asked innocently. Masayo rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Making friends left and right, aren't you?" he said as he glanced over at Mio, who was completely comfortable with her lack of sleep. Sakura smiled.

"You should make friends too. It'll make things easier, seeing how this will be our new home an' all." Sakura nodded and cuddled up to Masayo, who leaned his cheek against the top of her head and fell asleep.


	2. Wonderful Life

Okay, Chapter 2! Again rated M for bad language and adult content. Spoilers, and several OOC characters. Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

Sumizome smiled and firmly bit down on her black nails, trying to not let her pleasure show too much. Her soft purple eyes danced as she watched the white-haired boy, Bast, received punishment for again defying Aizen. The large door behind her opened, and Sosuke Aizen stepped in. Aizen smiled to his love, and sat down on the couch. He gestured for her to sit in the space next to him. 

"Watching him again, Sumizome?" Aizen smiled as the well-endowed woman slowly walked up to him. Sumizome smiled and reached behind her to untie the ribbons that held her black dress in place. She let the dress fall to the floor, and she slowly climbed into his lap. She kissed his left temple, and worked her way down his neck. She pushed his jacket down and sank her slightly pointed teeth into his shoulder. Aizen shifted uncomfortably underneath her as he felt his own blood trickle down his chest. Sumizome moved around so she was straddling his hips. Aizen smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and licked his bottom lip.

"You know I love watching them bleed." Sumizome lightly bit his lip and reached behind her back to grab Aizen's hands. She pulled them around her front and raised them to her breasts. Aizen took possession of her lips and gently removed the rest of her clothing. He grabbed her below her knees and stood up, carrying her to a table. He laid her down and kissed a path down her chest and stomach. He playfully looked up at her and stood up straight. She sat up and smiled. She reached out and untied the sash holding up his hakama. Aizen let the clothing fall to the floor before stepping forward to stand between her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist and took his length into her body, smiling at the pain that accompanied her pleasure. Aizen licked his lips and pulled her towards him, making it easier to move into her. Sumizome rocked with each thrust, taking him in as far as he'd go before pulling out. She smiled when she felt Aizen's muscles tensed and his thrusts lost rhythm. Aizen gasped as he came, and leaned against Sumizome until he regained his composure. She smiled when he separated their bodies and cleaned himself off. He took a few deep breaths and redressed.

"I have to meet with Ulquiorra about the training on… what's-her-face." He said in almost complete monotone. Sumizome laughed.

"Mai Jaggerjack." She informed him. Aizen nodded and started walking away. "Sousuke." Sumizome called. He stopped and glanced back at her. "I love you." He smiled and nodded.

"I love you too, Sumizome." The door closed and Sumizome sighed. She slid off the table and gathered her clothing. She went over to the mirror and silently washed and redressed. She smiled when the mirror fogged over, and black smoke swirled around the inside. The black stilled, and began to form a scene. Burning buildings formed, and the blackened skeletons of the residents littered the street. There was a tall, dark silhouette of a man standing in the middle of the still open flames, and another silhouette of a beautiful woman shielding her eyes from the heat. Sumizome smiled at the scene, and turned to the girl now standing in the doorway.

"Did you kill the brat?" Sumizome asked. The girl shook her head and bowed.

"No, but I did meet the father. He is strong, and strives to gain more power. The woman with him, however, I believe she is a threat best dealt with soon." The girl said.

"Thank you." Sumizome smiled and blanked the mirror before walking over to the girl. Sumizome patted the girl's dark hair and slid past her into the hallway. Sumizome finger-combed her hair into order and made her way to the room Aizen loved to keep his private meetings. The dark-haired girl was soon forgotten as Sumizome began thinking of what she wanted to do with her new toy.


End file.
